Your Name's Not on It!
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Sasuke never really grew out of the that's mine stage, and Naruto has to deal with that. Now with Sasuke's side!
1. Chapter 1

Your Name's Not on It!

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Kindergarten:

Naruto sat in the warm, bright classroom of his new kindergarten class. He was excited to see other kids pouring into the room and contented himself to sit on the giant world rug and play with some blocks until their teacher, Iruka-sensei, called them together for introductions.

He was rudely interrupted however, when a boy a little taller than himself with raven black hair, pushed him over.

"Those are my blocks dummy. You can't play with them unless you ask." The raven boy said. Naruto scowled,

"What? They're for everyone meany!" The other boy sneered.

"Nuh uh! They're mine." Naruto pouted.

"Your names not on them!" The raven boy scowled and rather than replying, pushed Naruto again and took the blocks. Naruto, now very upset, began to cry, causing Iruka-sensei to come over.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" the flustered man asked, ruffled like a mother hen.

"He took my blocks!" he pointed to the raven. Iruka frowned and looked where Naruto was pointing.

"Sasuke-kun, did you take Naruto's blocks?" Iruka asked, gesturing to the blocks Sasuke held in his hand. Sasuke frowned.

"No, they're my blocks." Iruka frowned.

"Well it's time for introductions anyway, so how about we put those away and come over to the circle."

Naruto, still sniffling, sat on the circle rug Iruka-sensei had gone to and unfortunately ended up sitting next to the mean boy, Sasuke, from before.

Iruka smiled at his new class. "Well everyone, hello, my name is Umino Iruka. I'll be your teacher until you enter middle school. It's very nice to meet you. Let's go around the circle and have everyone introduce themselves to the class ok? Naruto, how about you start?" Naruto smiled brightly, his tears now forgotten.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm five years old, and I love my pet Kyuu!"he said. Then as an after thought, "I don't like people who don't share." Iruka smiled brightly.

"That was great Naruto-kun thank you. How about you next Sasuke and we'll keep going around the circle that way."

Sasuke raised one dark brow and smirked, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, six years old, and my Dad owns this school. I don't like dummy's." Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke pinched Naruto's arm and whispered so only he could hear, "Told you they were mine dummy."

Middle School

Naruto tugged on his new middle school uniform. It was a little loose on him but that was fine because he assumed he'd grow into it. He walked into his new home room and found a seat in the back. He was very excited to begin his new classes and get closer to high school.

He felt something tug on his hair. Spinning around he faced the bane of his elementary years, Uchiha Sasuke. He growled,

"What do you want jerk?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're in my seat idiot." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh no, not this time! Your Dad doesn't own this school, and your name's not on it!" Naruto smirked triumphantly. Sasuke's smirk just got wider.

"It's assigned seating looser. Look at the top right corner of MY desk."

Naruto looked, and there was Sasuke's name on a laminated card… taped to the desk. He growled again and got up, finding his seat right in front of Sasuke's. He sat down with dismay, if elementary school was any indication, Sasuke was going to bully him for the next four years. Hair pulling, pinching and being pushed around were not high on Naruto's list of wants. Before he could vocalize this issue the new teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, a black cat walked across my short route and so I had to double back and take the long way." He said. Naruto guessed he was smiling but couldn't tell due to a mask covering the silver haired mans face. "Anyway, I'm Hatake Kakashi, or Kakashi-sensei to all of you."

So began Naruto's middle school years.

High School

Naruto cautiously made his way into his new highschool classroom. He chose a seat and looked everywhere on it making sure that it didn't have any names, numbers or identifying bastard try to take his seat this time! He didn't care if officially he and Sasuke were going out, and that the bastard made butterflies flitter in his stomach. He would NOT leave his choosen seat this time.

He felt the tug on his hair signaling someone was behind him and he whirled around. "This is my seat you ba-!" he cut off, the person who had tugged his hair had in fact not been Sasuke, but Hikari Sai, who looked like Sasuke, but didn't act like him at all.

"Oh, hi Sai." Sai smiled weirdly,

"Hello dick-less, how are you?" Naruto scowled. Ever since he had met Sai in the 7th grade the guy had been calling him dickless, pansy, and girly. Sai tugged on his hair again.

"Stop that!" Naruto swatted his hand away. Sai cocked his head,

"But my book says that when a boy likes a girl they tug on the hair of said like and-" Naruto growled.

"I'm not a GIRL!" He felt a second tug on his hair, from the other side. He whirled around in anger and was about to shout when he saw the dark eyes of his boyfriend. He scowled.

"Would you guys stop pulling on my hair?" He asked unhappily.

"Who else has pulled on your hair?" Sasuke's eyes flashed darkly. He looked at Sai, "Don't touch his hair. He's mine."

Sai's eyes flashed with anger as well but his smile remained. "I don't see your name on him Uchiha."

"Oh?" Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt and exposed his neck, showing a giant hickey to Sai. "MINE." He repeated. Naruto blushed a deep red and slapped his hand over where Sasuke had decided to place his mark. Sai's smile dropped and Sasuke sat in his seat behind Naruto.

Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Morning Dobe." Naruto scowled.

"Did you have to show him that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. At least until I get you a tag with my name on it." Naruto sighed. Possesive bastard.

AN: So? How'd you like it? Was it cute? It came to be during an art class and I just had to write it down :D Read and Review.

~Siren


	2. Sasuke's side

A.N. Since my lovely reviewers asked, here is a continuation. Sasuke's side of the story.

Kindergarten

Sasuke frowned at his new kindergarten class, everyone was smiling and happy and playing with HIS toys. Without even asking! His daddy told him that the whole school belonged to his family so didn't that mean that all the toys were theirs too? Daddy also told him that it wasn't polite to use other people toys without asking. Sasuke was NOT happy.

He then spotted yet another kid playing with his favourite toy, blocks. The kid was blonde, and had whisker marks on his face. He also had the bluest eyes and the brightest smile Sasuke had ever seen. He frowned again. But the boy still didn't ask his permission to play with the blocks though.

He stalked over to the other boy and pushed him. "Those are my blocks dummy. You can't play with them unless you ask." The blonde boy scowled.

"What? They're for everyone meany!" Sasuke sneered.

"Nuh uh! They're mine." The blonde pouted.

"Your name's not on them!" Sasuke got mad and instead of replying, he pushed the boy down, taking a weird happiness out of seeing the other boy begin to cry. Served him right for playing with Sasuke's toys without asking! The other boys wails caused the teacher, Iruka-sensei to come over.

The man was obviously out of his mind with day 1 stress and more than a little flustered he asked, "Naruto-kun, whats wrong?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The other boys name was fishcake? What a dumb name for a dummy.

The other boy pointed at him, "He took my blocks!"

"Sasuke-kun, did you take Naruto-kuns blocks?" Iruka asked looking at the blocks Sasuke had in his hands.

"No, they're my blocks." It was true. Since the school was his daddies, that meant it was his too.

"Well it's time for introductions anyway, so how about we put those away and come over to the circle?" Iruka smiled again.

The blonde dummy, Naruto, went over sniffling and Sasuke followed, ending up next to the boy because there were no other seats.

Iruka greeted the class. "Well everyone, hello, my name is Umino Iruka. I'll be your teacher till you enter middle school. It's nice to meet you. Let's go around the circle and have everyone introduce themselves to the class ok? Naruto, how about you start?" The dummy smiled brightly,

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm five years old, and I love my pet Kyuu!" the blonde seemed to think for a moment and added, "I don't like people who don't share." Iruka smiled brightly.

"That was great Naruto-kun thank you. How about you next Sasuke and we'll keep going around the circle that way."

Sasuke raised one dark brow and smirked, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, six years old, and my Dad owns this school. I don't like dummy's." He smirked as the dummy's jaw dropped and pinched his arm hard whispering so only the blonde could hear, "Told you they were mine dummy." That would teach him to ask first.

Middle School

Sasuke followed behind Naruto, watching as the shorter boy tugged on their new uniforms. Like Naruto's, Sasuke's uniform was a bit big on him, but he'd grow. He smirked as the idiot chose a random seat in the back, not bothering to notice the laminated card on the desk that clearly read "Uchiha Sasuke". Sasuke didn't mind though. He had begun feeling like Naruto was his anyway, so the blondes sitting in his seat was actually cute.

He sighed though. He needed that seat, and so he tugged on his Naruto's hair.

Spinning around Naruto faced him, a growl ripping from his throat.

"What do you want jerk?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're in my seat idiot." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh no, not this time! Your Dad doesn't own this school, and your name's not on it!" Naruto smirked triumphantly. Sasuke's smirk just got wider. His Naruto was just too cute when he thought he was right.

"It's assigned seating looser. Look at the top right corner of MY desk."

Sasuke smiled crookedly as Naruto finally noticed the card and got up out of the seat. Sasuke's smile got wider when he saw that Naruto's seat was in fact, in front of him. Ever since he had realized Naruto was his he had begun pulling the blondes hair, pushing him and pinching him whenever someone else came too close to his blonde. Actually he was about to do one of those just to remind Naruto of who he belonged to, when the teacher walked in.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, a black cat walked across my short route and so I had to double back and take the long way." He said. Sasuke instantly disliked the man because the mask covering the silver haired mans face made it nearly impossible to read him. "Anyway, I'm Hatake Kakashi, or Kakashi-sensei to all of you."

So began Sasuke's middle school years.

High School

Sasuke walked into highschool absolutely happy. As of the past summer he had made Naruto his. He couldn't help remembering Naruto's adorable face as he had confessed, grabbing him and kissing him soundly. That day, Naruto punched him and broke his nose. A day later when Sasuke had come home with his nose cast Naruto had sobbed guiltily and apologized for hurting him before kissing him and saying he'd go out with him. Sasuke believed the broken nose was worth it. He'd even faked the injury for an extra week so Naruto would continue to be adorably sweet and careful when kissing him.

"I'm not a GIRL!" Sasuke heard the shout from his boyfriend as he walked into the class room. He came up behind the angry blonde and tugged on his hair.

Naruto whirled around in anger and looked about to blow when he saw that it was Sasuke who had tugged on his hair.

"Would you guys stop pulling on my hair?" He asked unhappily.

"Who else has pulled on your hair?" Sasuke's eyes flashed darkly. He looked at Sai, "Don't touch his hair. He's mine."

He was absolutely furious that anyone had touched HIS Naruto without asking him first. No one in their circle of friends did so. Not unless they had a death wish.

Sai's eyes flashed with anger as well but his smile remained. "I don't see your name on him Uchiha."

"Oh?" Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt and exposed his neck, showing a giant hickey he had made that weekend to Sai. "MINE." He repeated. Naruto blushed a deep red that Sasuke found becoming and slapped his hand over where Sasuke had decided to place his mark. Purposely easy to see of course. Sai's smile dropped and Sasuke sat in his seat behind Naruto.

He then took one of Naruto's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Morning Dobe." Naruto scowled.

"Did you have to show him that?" Sasuke smirked proudly.

"Yes. At least until I get you a tag with my name on it." Naruto sighed. Adorable Dobe.

A.N. There you go lovies, ch 2?-ish. I'll make an Epilogue if I get 5 more reviews :D

~Siren


End file.
